Returning Home
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: It has been decades since the train accident and Susan has remembered and has been living her life with her Children and Grandchildren. She always believed they would be returning to Narnia. Now with Susan feeling the time is approaching how will she tell her children and grandchildren that grow up on the stories of Narnia…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

It has been decades since the train accident and Susan has remembered and has been living her life with her Children and Grandchildren. She always believed they would be returning to Narnia. Now with Susan feeling the time is approaching how will she tell her children and grandchildren that grow up on the stories of Narnia…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Susan had been numb for months her whole family had perished in a train accident. After she found out she cried and screamed about them leaving her alone all the memories she had locked away about Narnia came flooding back. And she cried for what she had lost.

Her Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta Scrubb who she never got to spent time with and get to know after she began to withdraw from her family and start to hang around her friends more then with her own family.

Eustace, her cousin her had been a right nasty boy how could she not see how much he changed when he had Lucy and Edmund with him. She had ignored his changes and his attempts to get to know her probably how she wished she could change that.

Jill Pole, Eustace's friend. Who she had only meet three times and that hadn't gone down well as Jill always wanted to talk about Narnia. And Susan now regrets how much she snapped at her and told her Narnia was real.

Diggory Kirke who had been kind enough to allow them into his home when the Blitz was happening in London. Had also tried to make her believe but she kept saying he should have gotten over childish fantasies a long time ago. So she always made excuses not to visit him after the previous three times she went.

Aunt Polly who also believed in Narnia and tried to help Susan but Susan had always found a way to get away from her Aunt because she was sick of being told Narnia was real.

Her Father John who she had loved dearly but she never spent time with him after he returned to war because she was too busy trying to ignore her siblings so she was always out with her friends. She never got to tell him how much she loved him.

Her Mother Helen who she also loved deeply, how she regrets she never spent any time with her mother after she began to withdraw from her family. How she had missed sewing with her or cooking or doing so shopping with her in London. How she will never get to say how sorry she was and how much she loved her as she couldn't remember saying it in a good long time.

Peter, her big brother and protector. She had loved him dearly but pushed him aside the last few years because she had been hurt how could she not see that Peter had just been as hurt as her. She couldn't remember when it was the last time she said she loved him. Oh how she wished now she had said it more often instead of fighting.

Edmund, her little brother and the voice of wisdom. Wise beyond his years. He had been the wised of them all. And had guided them through their darkest times. She wished she told him she loved him more and like the others she could remember the last time she told Edmund she loved him.

Lucy, her little bright bubbly sister, who had been the light of all their lives who had never failed with putting a smile on their faces. Her never lost her child like quality. How much she wished their last conversation went better…

" _You are so childish Lucy! And I can't stand to be around people who refuse to grow up!" Susan says_

" _It is you that needs to grow up Susan! You have grown into a despicable person. And I hate you for it!" Lucy yells_

" _It is good you hate me maybe now I will have some peace and quite and not have to hear about that imaginary place anymore. One day you will thank me!"_

Oh how Susan wished she never said that. She hadn't cried yet for her family she was numb to everything.  
Susan sat in her garden looking up at the sky and remembering Narnia and how much she missed her family and missed Caspian too.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound from the trees and the wind picked up.

"Who is there? Aslan?" Susan calls

"Susan?" a voice asks

And a tall Hispanic man comes into view and his brown eyes meets her blue eyes.

"Caspian!" Susan says

They both run into each others arms and Caspian pulls her too him tightly and kisses her lips. And she returns the kiss.

"Is this real? Are you really here? How?" Susan asks

"Yes this is real. I am really here and Aslan sent me here because he said that you needed help", Caspian replies still with his arms wrapped around her

"There all dead Caspian. Peter, Edmund…Lucy, my mother, father and everyone that knew about Narnia they are gone", Susan says and begins to sob into Caspian's chest

Caspian holds her tightly and whispers smoothing words to her.

"They will be well looked after in Aslan's Country", Caspian says hugging her tight

Susan finally lets her tears flow. They don't know how long them stood there but they did.

"How long are you here for?" Susan asks softly

"For however long Aslan wills", Caspian says

"Lets take it day by day then", Susan says

"Agreed my Queen", Caspian says kissing her

The days turned into weeks, and Caspian had gotten used to London life. Caspian asked Susan to marry him. Which she said yes too immediately they knew they only had so much time together before Caspian was sent back to Narnia. And Susan told Caspian it was ok to when he got back to get himself a queen that will give him an heir to the Narnia throne. Caspian didn't like this but he knew that it was his duty. Caspian gave Susan his mothers wedding ring and said that Edmund and Lucy told him about Marriage customs here and that she was the one he wanted to give it too.

He stayed for 10 months all together when he felt the need to go back to Narnia. Susan said an emotional goodbye to Caspian and they both promised to see each other again one day. They said I love you and kissed one last time before Caspian was gone.

Susan grieved for losing Caspian but she knew he was where he was needed. Then she found out she was pregnant and she was filled with joy and sadness that Caspian would never get too know his child.

Susan found out she was having octuplets at one of her scans and was placed in hospital for careful monitoring. Now she was 8 months along and she was having her children. The had to do a C-section and she was put out. When she awoke she met her children and was asked to name them. She held one of her little boys.

"Caspian John Pevensie, After your father and mine", Susan says kissing his head

The nurse writes down the name and they move to the second boy

"Peter Harold Pevensie. After my brother and father", Susan says kissing her sons head

The nurse again writes down the name. And hands her a little girl.

"Helen Susan Pevensie. After my mother and me", Susan says kissing the forehead of her little girl

The nurse writes it down and hands over a little bow.

"Edmund Aslan Pevensie. After my brother and a good man", Susan says

The nurse writes it down and hands over a little girl.

"Jill Alberta Pevensie. After a friend and my Aunt", Susan says

The nurse once again writes it down. And hands over another boy.

"Eustace Diggory Pevensie. After a my cousin and a family friend", Susan says

The nurse once again write it down and hands over a little girl.

"Polly Judith Pevensie. After my Aunt and your fathers mother", Susan says

The nurse hands over the last child a little girl.

"Lucy Rose Pevensie. Named after your Aunt Lucy", Susan say kissing her daughters forehead.

All her children grow up happily and Susan became writing books after Narnia and got them published.

Her children married and gave her grandchildren to spoil. And she would always tell stories of Narnia and her siblings to her children and grandchildren.

Susan was now 65 and she had felt a change in the air. And Susan was believing going to Narnia would be happening soon…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
